


Daddy Dearest.

by hardlystraight



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey and Ian flaunt their relationship, They visit Terry in jail, and take the piss out of him, discussion of sexual content and swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlystraight/pseuds/hardlystraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey flaunt their relationship to Mickey's imprisoned father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dearest.

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely shit, I hope.  
> Tell me what you think :) Terry is a piece of shit and actual trash, so I've been wanting to do this for a while.  
> OH and I'm on tumblr! Send me prompts, if you like, I'm make-your-move-on-me

"Hey!  Terry!  You've got a visitor!" The grey haired man groaned and sat up.

"The _fuck_?"  
"Said his name is Joey.  Got news on family business." Terry bolted up, recognising the code word, 'family business' to describe the goings on in his drug ring.

"Yeah, yeah," He mumbled getting up and following the guard out.  He was handcuffed to the table.  A couple of minutes went by, when -

"Hey, Dad." Terry's head snapped up and locked eyes with none other than his faggot son, Mickey Milkovich.  Mickey grinned wolfishly from the doorway, before turning around and encouraging someone in.  Ian Gallagher clung to the boy's side and Mickey smiled as he watched his father's face morph from confusion, to anger, to frustration, his skin changing colour faster than a chameleon.

It finally settled on red, the man looked like steam was going to pour right out of his ears.  Mickey had his father right where he wanted him.

The Chicago PD had been reluctant to let the boys see Terry, especially after the scene they had caused at Yevgeny's christening, which had sent Terry to jail in the first place.

Ian had been very persuasive, however, and now the two of them sat at a bench, chatting it up with Terry Milkovich.  Guards were posted at every entrance, exit, and milling around, a sign depicting the strict "No touching" policy preventing Terry from getting near the couple.  The old man was even cuffed to the table, so Mickey had no qualms showing Ian his affection.

He revelled in it, in fact.

That was the whole reason they'd come, essentially.  To rub it in Terry's face.

"The fuck are you faggots doing here?" He growled, eyes darkening as he watched the two take a seat.  Mickey bit his lip and grabbed Ian's tie, pulling the red head close to him.

"Just wanted to say hi to my dear, dear father.  Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, pulling Ian in for a passionate kiss.  Terry closed his eyes and made a disgusted noise from the back of his throat, but couldn't block out the smack of lips and quiet moans the two let out.

"Anyway, we came to tell you that we, uh," Terry opened his eyes and looked at his son, who had a mischievous glint in his eyes.  He giggled with his boyfriend, pressing their foreheads together before Terry spat out,

"What did you fuckin' do?" Mickey smiled slyly,

"Well," He paused, a smile spreading over his features, "We called the demolition company." Terry's face paled and he tried to not scream as the boys took another minute to kiss slowly, rubbing tongues over lips and squeezing biceps.

"Hurry the fuck up," Terry whispered, closing his eyes again.  Mickey looked up and grinned proudly.  He couldn't keep his face from lighting up every time he made his father uncomfortable.

"Sorry, sorry dad.  I just can't keep my hands off my **boyfriend**.  Ugh, you should have seen him last night.  _Total_ animal in bed, by the way." He chuckled and the two boys laughed, as if they hadn't just talked about butt sex in front of Mickey's homophobic father.

"Mickey, if you don't stop I swear to fucking God, I will slit your throat while you sleep -"

"Ok, ok, so we called the demolition company aaaand, well, they're gonna knock down the Milkovich house."

"whAT THE _FUCK_!?" Terry screeched, rising from his chair.  The guards nearby sauntered over and placed a hand on Terry's chest to push him down.

"Y'all right here?" He asked.  Ian nodded warmly,

"Thanks," The red head replied.  Terry was livid, his face red once again.  Mickey cleared his throat and smiled,

"Anyway, we're going to sell the Milkovich land.  Iggy's getting married and moving in with his girl, but we'll give him some cash anyway.  Tony and Joey have fucked off to god - knows where, haven't seen them in a year or so.

"And the rest?  We're gonna use it!  Ian and I are gonna get a place out of Chicago, with Mandy, of course, because god knows we wouldn't leave her here, **not after you repeatedly raped her, causing her to have an abortion at age 16.  After all, who'd want to give birth to their own brother?** " Mickey concluded loudly.  Several visitors looked at Terry disgustedly and his inmates all turned on him, rage in their eyes.

Mickey understood the workings of jail.  Kid fuckers were beaten to a bloody pulp.

Terry looked nearly defeated, his eyes burning with shame.

Mickey caught the stubborn glint in his eye, however, and vowed to extinguish it by the end of the visit.  Before he continued, a family walked in and sat around in chairs.  One of them, a pregnant woman, whom had nowhere to sit.  Mickey winked at Ian and got up, clearing his throat.

"Uh, ma'am?  You can use this seat, if you'd like?"  He offered his chair and the lady looked so incredibly grateful.

"Oh, thank you dear!  My legs are so tired ... "

"No problem!" Mickey grinned warmly, sauntering over to their table and sitting on Ian's lap.  Terry's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, but Mickey continued.

"Anyway, so we're going on our honeymoon first, and Mandy is gonna go straight to, to, well, the state we're gonna live in," Mickey said, avoiding the state name so his father wouldn't chase after them.

"Then after the honeymoon, we'll join Mandy and live happily ever after, hopefully having _anal sex_ until we're old and grey." He finished, accentuating 'anal sex' by grounding his crotch into Ian's, whose eyes fluttered slightly.  One of the guards caught it called,

"Ay, keep it PG rated over there!" Mickey winked at the guy, replying, "Sorry, officer!" And turning back around.  Terry spat in his face, but Mickey just wiped it away.

"Anyway, thanks Dad, this was a nice chat.  I also shut down your drug ring, by the way, and you have several angry junkies and dealers looking for you, once you're out of jail." Mickey smiled one more time, getting off Ian and pulling the younger boy towards him.

"See you in hell, Daddy dearest," He winked, before pulling Ian in by his tie and kissing him again, sliding his tongue in the boy's mouth as fervently as possible.  Terry tried one last time to strangle the two, before he was tazered and dragged back to his cell.

Mickey turned to his boyfriend, pecked the guy on the lips and caressed his cheek.

"We did good." He smiled.  Ian grinned, a hungry smile playing on his red and abused lips.

"Wanna go home and have hot _anal sex_ on your couch, one last time?" He mocked, though being totally up for the suggestion.  In confirmation, Mickey ground their dicks together.  The guard escorted them out, muttering about 'horny teenagers'.


End file.
